The Hero Carrying Hope
by dragoneel
Summary: Somethings never change even in different worlds. Like monsters wanting to snack on him. And people calling him Hero and looking at him as if he was their only ray of Hope. Human idiocy is the same. And so is Percy's bad luck. In other words, Fates were still mocking him. There could be no other reason for Percy to take over Eren Yeager's body inside the stomach of a Titan.


**CHAPTER 1: Life in a different world started with…ATTACK OF TITANS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Attack on Titan or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Summary: Kronos turned out to be a sore loser. Percy found out this the hard way when he was banished to a different world. Having lost his body and his abilities, he started living a new life as Eren Yeager, marveling at the similarities with his previous life. Monsters were still hunting him down, there was still a small safe haven and he still wanted to venture past its borders to experience the real world. He was still carrying the burden of everyone's hopes too! The enemy is completely different though. Even as a hero, who killed the immortals, Percy was mystified: How can one win when the enemy is the** _ **World!?**_

* * *

New York was in chaos.

The city was embroiled in war. Monsters overran it. Heroes, heavily outnumbered, did everything in their power to protect the innocents, who could see enough of the hidden reality to run away screaming.

Amidst it all, Hades brought destruction upon the Titan Army with his hell fire and skeleton army.

Demigods were finally on the winning side.

Far away from the city, the storm giant Typhon roared in defiance as it got captured in celestial chains and suffered bombardment courtesy of the wrathful Olympians. Slowly it sank into the portal to Tartarus in the sea bed.

"You have lost." Percy said to Kronos-Luke. His eyes never moving away from the kneeling form of his enemy. Hestia had transmitted those images to him through her blessing and he knew Kronos needed no help to monitor those battlefields.

Even so he said it just to add a blow that will weaken him in his fight against Luke inside the body. Slowly, Percy moved towards him. His right hand carried his trusted blade Riptide while his left carried Annabeth's dagger.

When he finally was on top of Luke's body, he glared down at him. He no longer held the impulsive hate for Luke for being a traitor. He could understand the kind of hopeless situation that had forced him into it. All Luke wanted was to create a change so that demigods won't have to live this kind of hellish life of being chased down by monsters ultimately ending in their stomach. Most died early and even those who lived won't live long. Even Percy couldn't fathom living till his old age. The oldest demigod he had seen alive was Daedalus and he only lived by hiding in his Labyrinth. Gods wouldn't protect their children but they had no problem ruining their lives. Nico and Thalia were great examples, who lost their mother and a part of their life respectively, due to direct intervention by Gods. He found it ironic how their Ancient laws didn't stop them from killing demigods. From the start, demigods have been only paying while gaining nothing. Their half-god nature only gave them a tragic destiny of fighting until dying. So yeah, he could understand Luke's motives but…

"You made the wrong decision. Someone like Kronos isn't trustworthy." Percy finally said. "Compared to a father who devoured his own children I would put my trust in the Gods."

Luke's body stopped trembling. He looked up and Percy was relieved to see his familiar blue eyes instead of the golden ones belonging to Kronos. He was in control for the time being.

"He was the only one strong enough and…I was desperate." Luke said. "By the time, I realized my mistake it was already too late."

"How could it be too late? You just had to abandon him!"

"No, he would have resurrected even without me," Luke said with a shake of his head. "He had a lot of pawns to choose from."

"That would have been their choice. You are responsible for only yours. Look where your choice brought us." Percy waved his hand holding the dagger towards the brazier showing the images of demigod corpses. "So many of us died…many of them at each other's swords— Nothing can change that."

"Yeah, I am responsible for that," Luke's eyes turned gloomy as he stared at the dead. "And I will pay for that. But right now there is something else I can do."

"What? Tell me your weak spot?" Percy's hands tightened on his weapons, ready to strike.

"No." Luke shook his head in negative. "It takes a lot of resolve to place your life in someone else's hands…resolve I can't muster with Kronos rampaging in my head. But I can do it myself."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Huh? So you can't tell me how to kill you but you can kill yourself." His distrust was clear in his tone.

"It doesn't take a strong will to commit suicide, quite the opposite. You only need to give up on life, which I already have," Luke said while looking past Percy to Annabeth's prone form. He was filled with complex emotions as he remembered all the pain and suffering he had caused her and Thalia and all the other people who once trusted him. "Besides you don't have much time. This body won't hold him for long. He will come back for real. The Gods may not be in time. You have to decide, Percy."

As if to validate his statements his body started to glow. Percy's guts told him this wasn't a trick. He needed to make a decision and fast. His mind started working at a pace that no mortal brain could as he analyzed the situation and measured the pros and cons.

He had two choices right now. He could wait for the Gods, who may come at time. But if they didn't, Kronos will come back and all of them will die. Second choice: trust in Luke.

In simpler terms, first choice was inaction while the second one was an opportunity at winning while only putting his life at stake. It was such an obvious one.

"Take it." Percy gripped the dagger's blade and offered the handle to Luke who showed no surprise. He had expected nothing else from Percy.

"Percy!"

"No!"

Annabeth and Grover, who had silently let him make his choice, immediately opposed his decision. But it was already too late.

Luke took the dagger from Percy, his body glowing brighter by the second, and moved it towards his armpits.

Percy tightened his grip on his blade while he marveled. ' _Damn, that's a better spot than mine.'_

Just when his body became too bright to look at straight Luke made a shallow cut. Percy saw blood before his vision was covered in a bright flash of light.

When his vision came back Luke was sprawled on the floor, slightly farther ahead. He seemed alive but it was obvious he was on his last legs. Percy only spared him a single glance before he noticed the golden sands emerging from his body and gathering in a large mass above.

"Was it too much to ask for this to end already?" He muttered to himself and readied to fight again.

The mass of sand turned into a giant face that was very familiar to Percy. His grandfather: Kronos. His expression wasn't discernible but Percy thought he didn't look happy. Moreover—

"…why does this feel like the scenario where BOSS monster would use a special attack against the player as a last ditch struggle?" Percy grumbled.

" **Perseus Jackson, you have interfered with the rightful reclamation of what belongs to me once again-this time with devastating consequences for myself."** Kronos' voice boomed out of the giant sand-face. Percy wanted to retort to that pompous way of speaking but the Time Lord seemed to be on a roll and didn't give him a chance. **"You might have won but you won't be able to enjoy your victory. Pay the price for challenging me! I, Kronos, give up all my essence and divinity and banish you from this world! I curse you-"**

"Uh oh." Warning bells started ringing in his mind as Percy hesitated on charging ahead or running away.

" **\- be swallowed by the ravines of time-"**

Acting against his instincts, he charged forward to deliver the finishing blow.

" **\- be crushed by the storms of space-"**

A little more…just a little more…

" **\- be devoured by the nihility of void-"**

"Gotcha!" Percy jumped over Luke's body and raised his sword for a slash.

" **BEGONE!"**

Percy's sword came down slashing through nothing. Next moment he felt suction from just below him. There was a black vortex right underneath him. Midair as he was, Percy had no chance to resist and was swallowed immediately.

The vortex closed after swallowing him.

""Percy!""

Annabeth and Grover screamed at his disappearing. They were filled with shock and disbelief that their friend was gone even though he won.

Just then, with flashes of light, battle worn Olympians appeared in the throne room ready to face Kronos.

Only to find the hall utterly devastated. Except for their thrones, only a demigod and a satyr remained.

Seeing the sorrowful look on their faces and tears streaming down their faces, the Gods hesitated to ask any questions.

Finally Dionysus, being his ever insensitive self, popped the question.

"So…what did we miss?"

* * *

Percy was in agony.

He couldn't see anything. In fact, he couldn't feel anything except for pain. It was like he was going through a long dark tunnel and there was a white light at the other end.

 _If I get to it, I will survive._ His instincts told him so. But it was too hard. The space around him was trying to crush him to a pulp. If it was someone else, they would be dust already. Even Percy's invulnerable body was cracking and groaning. Luckily, he had used a palm to protect his weak spot on entry or he would already be dead. But still—

 _I wouldn't make it at this rate_.

His protective palm finally crumpled under the pressure and Percy readied to welcome death.

Just then, a hand came from behind and wrapped around him. A body pasted to him from behind and shielded his back.

"Hey, looked like you were in trouble."

"Luke!?"

Percy turned his head in surprise and confirmed that it was indeed his nemesis. (Or were they friends now? frenemies? Meh…whatever)

"Didn't you die?"

"Not yet but soon." Luke said. "Luckily for you or there will be no chance for you to escape this void tunnel alive."

"Void Tunnel?"

"It's a path to a world outside our time axis. Even the Gods wouldn't dare venture here…although it's mostly because the connections to their Domains would be severed here."

"…a different what?"

Luke sighed. "A different world…parallel dimension…alternate reality… do you get it now?"

"Absolutely. So that's what Kronos meant by 'banish from this world'."

"Good. That white light at the end of the tunnel leads to a different world. If we manage to get you to it you're safe otherwise it's dead end."

"I'm already dead. Nothing can change that. But if I can shield you to safety with my body just before disappearing then it will feel like I did something to make up for my sins…even if just a little."

Percy went silent at that.

"For what it's worth, I no longer blame you."

Luke opened his eyes wide on hearing that. "You don't?"

"No. Your intentions weren't bad and you made up for it by sacrificing yourself to stop Kronos. That was pretty heroic as far as I am concerned."

Luke chuckled. "Thanks Percy. It really means a lot coming from you. But we should be thinking about your problem right now."

Percy grimaced. "Hate to burst your bubble but I don't think I can make it even with your help." The cracks on his body were spreading at crazy pace. Bits of his invulnerable skin were chipped off by the invisible force crushing him. At this rate, he would turn into nothing along with Luke.

"Yes, you won't make it as you are right now. But with this you can." Luke turned the palm of his hand and showed Percy something.

"Is that…?"

"An apple from the Garden of Hesperides," Luke confirmed. "This apple was formed by the accumulation of massive life force absorbed from earth. Although it is said to provide virtually limitless life, it has many other uses. For example, it can speed up healing and regeneration."

"So it can help my body recover?"

"Yeah…so eat up." Luke raised the apple to Percy's face who proceeded to gobble it down without hesitation, A surge of energy went through his body. Percy felt like he was in the sea with an unlimited source of energy powering him. His body started mending itself while the space storm continued to destroy it.

It was an unending cycle of destruction and regeneration. The pain was like someone was peeling his skin over and over again. But it was nothing compared to the hell he went through in River Styx so he didn't release a single scream. The same was true for Luke.

"Cool," Percy said looking at his re-grown hands.

"Listen Percy," Luke grabbed his attention with his pained voice. "When you reach that side, you will be completely alone. The powers over your father's domains will likely disappear as he doesn't hold any authority on that side."

"So all my powers will disappear?" That was a troubling thought. He had grown used to his abilities.

"Not exactly. You will just have to change the way you use your energy. Develop new methods. You might awaken some abilities with the energy of Golden Apple running through you. You will manage somehow. I have got faith in you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Percy said, not sounding as sure of himself as Luke.

"More importantly—don't give up!" The sudden loud shout shocked him. "No matter what happens…no matter what kind of hell is waiting for you on the other side…no matter how bad things get, you must continue to move forward. You must believe that things will get better. There is always hope for a better future. That's why you must not give up no matter what. Promise me you will live no matter what happens!"

"Dude, that came out of nowhere." Percy said while shaking his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears. "That was a pretty warm-blooded speech. I don't know why you would give it to me though. Do I look like the type to give up when faced with tough situation?"

"You don't understand Percy. It will be completely different on the other side. There might be no Gods. It might be a literal Hell. Heck, it could even be a completely dead world with no other living being. You must be prepared for the worst."

Percy gulped. That sounded ominous. Then he thought about his mother who was still waiting for his blue signal and his gaze hardened in determination. "I promise you. I won't die no matter what. Not until I find a way back home."

Luke was satisfied by the resolve in his voice.

"Get ready," he said. "Protect your weak spot."

"W-Wait," he cried out in surprise.

Percy's hand went back reflexively as he felt Luke moving away. Then he was grabbed and launched like a ball towards the white light—to the gate of another world.

"Goodbye Percy."

Luke's voice came from behind before Percy's vision was covered in blinding light for the second time that day.

* * *

Percy was in a dream or it felt like one anyway. By the way, it wasn't a normal dream (those were rare for demigods anyway) but a clairvoyant vision. It felt similar to the one he had of Zoe and Hercules in that he experienced it from someone else's perspective; in this case from the perspective of a boy from another world—Eren Yeager.

It also felt different though in that it wasn't a short incident he witnessed or some special memory. Percy lived Eren's entire life from the moment he was born to the day he died in the stomach of a Titan—(one of the monsters that have forced humanity to the brink of extinction)—without being able to interfere.

He lived through all of his experiences while feeling his emotions running through him. He inherited not only Eren's memories but also his dreams and his will. He wondered if this is how someone who has has reincarnated would feel if they were to suddenly regain their past selves' memory and personality and recall all that they experienced in this life. _That means there is a chance my body would take over this body!_ He encouraged himself when he felt frustrated at his inability to act on his own will.

Percy felt like the Fates were ridiculing him when he found out the name given by humanity to the monsters plaguing them. It was ironic that even in another world 'Titans' would still be his enemies. Not only that; the similarities between this world and his own continue.

Humans in this world were hunted down by Titans just like demigods were hunted and devoured by monsters. The Walls were the only safe haven for humans just like Camp Half-blood was the last safe place for demigods. The enemies were apparent immortal creatures called 'Titans'.

' _Déjà-vu much,'_ Percy snorted internally after Eren was told about the world by his father, as much as he knew anyway.

Percy continued to observe Eren's life while feeling his emotions. At the same time, he never lost his sense of self.

He was there when Eren met his first friend, Armin Arlert, who told him about the outside world and ignited a fire in his heart. Together they made a promise to witness the world outside the Walls.

He was there when Eren saved his adopted sister, Mikasa Ackerman, and killed for the first time feeling righteous justification in ridding the world of scum.

He witnessed the Colossal Titan breaking the Wall Maria starting Titan invasion of human history and felt Eren's helplessness and anguish as he saw his mother getting eaten alive. Percy felt his all-consuming rage and his determination as he vowed: " _I'll kill them…I will kill them all. I will exterminate the Titans!"_

Eren forgot the night he was taken aside by his father and injected by a serum that turned him into a mindless Titan only to devour his father who made no move to resist, but Percy didn't.

It was hard surviving alone but Eren managed with Mikasa and Armin's help. The following years were filled with military training. He met a lot of people there: Reiner (his role model), Jean (his rival), Annie (his trainer) and many more comrades while he optimistically moved towards his goal—to join Survey Corps and kill Titans.

All those dreams came crashing when just after graduation another Wall was breached. Eren along with his batch of recent graduates were drafted. Full of confidence, he led them into battle but lost his cool on seeing the first death. He made a rash charge and the others followed. Subsequently, they were shortly wiped out. Eren with the last of his strength managed to save Armin only to be devoured whole.

Before being digested, his last thought wasn't about his friends who were still in danger or about his dream about venturing outside the Walls.

Instead, he remembered his mother being devoured by a Titan. "No way, I… can't die like this." He recalled Thomas getting eaten. "I will kill them!" His squad was decimated. "…kill them all!"

Those were his last words before he was pulled under.

At that moment two things happened.

Firstly, his body transformed into a 15 m Titan that ran on instinct to follow his last will—kill all the Titans.

Secondly—

* * *

"Eren, wake up!"

A familiar voice jolted him from the land of unconsciousness. Bleary eyes opened and recognized the golden haired boy: Armin.

Percy was amazed that Eren had survived. He had mixed feelings to that. He was expecting this absurdly long dream to end with Eren so there was the slight feeling of dissatisfaction. But he was also happy. He had grown attached to Eren and Mikasa and Armin. So he didn't want Eren to die. And Armin was alive too!

"Armin, where is Mikasa? Is she safe?"

"She is right here."

"Eren!" Mikasa called from the front but Percy wasn't listening anymore.

It took a moment for Percy to realize that something has changed. It wasn't Eren who had asked that question, but Percy! Moreover, he couldn't feel Eren's presence or sense his emotions anymore. Just to confirm it, he tried to raise an arm. Eren's regenerated bare limb entered his view.

' _Yup, I have somehow taken over Eren's body.'_ Percy realized. He had dreamt of something like this happening many times over the last 15 years. ' _But to think it would actually happen.'_

"Eren! Can you talk?" Armin asked. "Tell them everything you know! I am sure they will understand."

"Who is 'they'?"

Percy looked in the direction Armin gestured. Mikasa was standing in front with her back to them. Her body was filled with tension ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

Past her there were soldiers of the Garrison who had them surrounded and at gunpoint. All of them looked afraid. Especially the guy in the middle (he had introduced himself as Weilman this very morning), the same Captain who had ordered the Trainees to take part in the fight, looked terrified.

It was obvious what had happened. _They saw me transforming._ If he had taken over at any moment before this he wouldn't be in this kind of situation. It was absolutely the worst moment. His pessimistic mind, however, thought: _As expected of my luck._

"Trainees Yeager, Ackerman and Arlert!" Weilman yelled. "Your current behavior is an act of high treason!" His voice was filled with false bravado but Percy could see the terror in his sunken eyes.

 _He has lost it-_ Percy realized, barely resisting the urge to groan. _This is bad._

"Do not move heedlessly! The cannons are aimed at you! Any sudden movement and you will be blown to bits! This is a direct question! What are you!? Human!? Or Titan!?"

Percy shot a look from the corner of his eyes at the cannon above the wall aimed at them, then all the nervous soldiers surrounding them, at Armin who looked like he was trying to think of a plan, at Mikasa who was ready to kill anyone who would endanger them, finally resting them on the afraid Captain who looked like he will bolt any moment.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really care? You have made up your mind already, right?" _Who made a coward like this a Captain?_

"Is that your answer!? I will take it as a confession of guilt!"

Weilman calmed after making that decision and raised his arm as a signal. _'I gave them a chance to prove they are not monsters and they failed. I am within my right to execute them now.'_

Armin gasped from his side and Mikasa dashed toward the two of them with a cry of "head up the walls". She discarded her blades and tried to pick Percy up.

Knowing her way wouldn't work he dodged and grabbed her arm. Showing strength and speed that Eren's body simply didn't possess, he dragged her to Armin while thinking back on the requirements of a transformation—an injury and a clear goal.

 _I have got this._ He wrapped his hand around Eren—his—friends. _I can do this._

There was a loudsound from behind as the cannon fired. Percy bit his hand with enough strength to draw blood, feeling grateful it wasn't his invulnerable body but Eren's vulnerable one.

Golden lightning exploded around him. For one moment, Percy felt an invisible connection to _something_. It was a feeling very similar to his connection to the sea. From this connection flesh and bones answered his call. It manifested around him. An enormous skeleton of a giant covered in muscles and skin. Percy felt himself being surrounded by nerves and muscles, sinking to the nape as the giant rose. He raised an arm to take the blow with one hand while lowering his body over his friends after he gained control.

There was a large explosion of steam and ash on collision.

"Did we get them?" Weilman asked in a low voice, his vision disturbed just like the rest.

When he could see clearly, he wished he hadn't.

"Dear god!"

"No way…"

Soldiers around him made sounds of horror. Weilman wished he could too but all strength had left his body. Right before him was the body of a giant Titan, one arm raised and steaming. Kneeling with one leg on the ground, its large body was hunched over protecting Mikasa and Armin.

"This is…" Armin looked up at the terrifying visage of the Titan peering down at him and felt the fear deep rooted in the psyche of humans towards Titans rearing its head. "What is…this?" He started trembling in terror.

"Armin, calm down. This is Eren." Mikasa's calm voice reminded.

 _Right! It's Eren. He is protecting me just like always._ Armin felt disgusted at himself for doubting his friend for even a moment.

The Titan inspected them for a moment and then faced forward. Its glowing green eyes locked on the terrified commanding officers and Captain Weilman lost control of his legs and fell on his behind. It glared at them then snorted in contempt.

The skin behind its nape opened and Percy pulled himself out tearing away the muscles connecting him to the giant body. He slid down its back even as the giant carcass started vaporizing. Steam covered the three again.

"Mikasa! Armin! You guys ok?" He came from behind and regrouped with his friends.

Mikasa looked at him with wide eyes, scanning his body for anything missing.

"Let's move away from here." Percy said moving away. "It could come down on us." Mikasa and Armin followed.

"The Garrison soldiers are in a daze right now. Incompetent as they are, they wouldn't remain that way. We have to come up with a plan before then."

"I don't think they will listen to reason after seeing this," Armin said.

"Weilman was never going to listen to reason," Percy corrected. "He is scared out of his mind."

"Eren," Mikasa said. "We have to think what we will do now."

"I am fresh out of ideas." Percy shrugged. "The only thing I can think of is stall till someone more level-headed comes around to negotiate."

"That is too risky. There is no guarantee someone like that even exist." Mikasa vetoed.

"I can always fight my way out of here." Percy suggested.

"That's dangerous—"

"What else can I do?"

As the two argued, Armin started thinking. He felt useless for being not able to do anything. Earlier, Eren died because of him. And even now, he was not being useful at all. An idea struck him as he listened to his friends arguing.

"I will come with you then." Mikasa finally relented.

"You will just get in my way." Percy said trying to dissuade her.

"You can abandon me if that happens."

"I can never do that!"

"Guys," Armin interrupted. "I think I have a plan."

They shut up immediately and looked at him with expectant eyes. _What am I doing?_ The weight of their hopeful gazes caused doubts to crop into his head. _No, right now, we don't have other options._

"There are a lot of people here who saw you fighting the Titans." Armin said. "I think we can convince them you are on our side."

"So negotiation it is then?" Percy asked. "If you think it will work then it most probably will." _As long as Weilman doesn't ruin it,_ he added mentally. "I will leave it to you then."

"Huh? Me?" Armin pointed to himself in surprise.

"Of course, you are the smartest of us three," Percy nodded in confidence. "You always have a plan." His lips twitched upwards as he uttered those familiar words.

Armin looked at his assured expression, dumbstruck. _Is that how you see me?_ He looked at Mikasa who gave him a confident nod. _So that's how it is. It seems I was misinterpreting from the start. They don't think of me as a burden but someone to be trusted!_

Armin became determined and he nodded. "I can do it!" He confirmed to himself as much as to them.

Armin turned away and started moving with purpose towards the Garrison soldiers. Percy fell in line with him and Mikasa followed suit.

"Don't misunderstand," Percy answered his questioning gaze. "I'm ensuring your security in case they fire without hearing you out."

They moved out of the steam, Armin losing his gear along the way. Percy didn't stop him. It was useless anyway without the gas. Mikasa didn't copy him. Instead her hands tightened on the blades. Anyway, there was no way the soldiers could feel secure with Percy around.

"Don't come any closer, you monster!" Captain Weilman, who was back on his feet, screamed on noticing them. "The cannon is already reloaded! I will order to fire if you take one more step forward!"

Percy snorted. "Like that worked so well for you the last time."

"Eren!" Armin pulled at his sleeves, not wanting him to antagonize the short-fused Captain any further.

"Are you challenging me!?" Weilman glared at him heatedly. Percy marveled at the man's ability to hide his terror behind that mask of false bravado when he noticed his legs shaking.

"Please, sir! We just want a chance to prove that Eren is not our—humanity's—enemy." Armin pleaded.

"There is nothing left to prove! We have all seen him transforming into a Titan in front of our eyes! All men take aim! Wait for my signal to fire!"

Soldiers followed their orders dutifully despite their fears.

"But he didn't attack anyone!" Armin reminded. "He is different from other Titans. Mikasa and I were below him and he made no move to devour us. Even before, surely, everyone saw him fighting Titans. He is the only reason we managed to get back to this side. He is our ally!"

Many soldiers remembered that scene. It was awe inspiring for them to see the Titans being…decimated. For the first time, Titans experienced the feeling of being crushed under overwhelming strength. It had filled them with joy…and hope.

Recalling those feelings, they started lowering their weapons.

"He did fight the Titans."

"Killed so many of them too!"

"A Titan…our ally?"

Whispers started.

Hope grew in Armin's chest.

 _This is good._ He relaxed. _They are listening._

Captain Weilman noticed his troops getting out of his control and panicked. "Enough! Don't let them fool you!" He pointed at Percy. "It's a Titan…our enemy! He is one of them! They must have sent him to infiltrate us and open the gates for them!"

A lifetime of learning to fear and hate the Titans affected their judgement.

"That's right!"

"It's a Titan, after all."

Suspicion returned in their gazes and guns were again pointed at Armin and his friends.

Armin was stunned. _It's no good._ It was only now that he saw it—terror hiding behind Kitz Weilman's bravado. _He has abandoned all logic. He is too afraid to think._

"You have no choice," Percy said suddenly. "Beyond this wall are numerous Titans waiting for a chance to flood this place. The only thing you would be able to do at that time is run." He locked eyes with each soldier. "Next would be Wall Sheena. Where would you run then?" That struck a chord in them. "It is easy to run but it takes a lot to stand your ground. You won't be able to live if you don't have the courage to fight!"

He looked at Weilman no—at the much calmer squad captains standing behind him.

"You can give into your fear and attack me. That will achieve nothing. I will turn into a Titan and escape." His eyes were filled with confidence as he challenged them. "Or you can take a gamble and place your trust in me! I can seal that hole and kill all the Titans inside! Take a stand here! Fight alongside me! No more _running_! No more _hiding_! We can **win**!"

His eyes were filled with fighting intent and his voice lit a fire in everyone. Even Armin and Mikasa stood straighter, their eyes shining brighter.

"Captain, I think his words are worth—" One of the squad captains started to speak.

"Shut up! Weilman yelled. "I am a soldier! My only duty is to kill the Titans that get past the Walls like him!" He raised his arm. "Attack at my signal!"

None of the soldiers moved to follow his orders, except for the two above the Wall manning the cannon—too far away to hear Percy's inspiring speech.

 _Damn!_ Percy cursed internally, bringing his hand to his mouth, ready to transform.

"Enough!" A hand grabbed Weilman's arm.

An old man emerged from behind, dressed in Garrison Corps uniform.

"Commander Pixis!" Captain Weilman recognized him as his superior.

"I have told you many times that your lack of balls is a serious deficiency as a soldier." Dot Pixis admonished his subordinate.

Commander Pixis moved forward and looked at the three Cadets appraisingly. His eyes came to rest on Percy, looking him over intently.

"That was the most inspiring speech I have heard in a long time," he praised. "Even this old man's blood is boiling after hearing your words, ho ho."

Percy could see a familiar fire burning in the eyes of the old man smiling carelessly. He let himself relax, knowing that the worst case scenario wouldn't happen. _Not now, at least._

"Weilman, assemble all reinforcements," Pixis ordered.

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

"I am in the mood of gambling today." He informed his intention to everyone present.


End file.
